Minnie is Wet
One evening, it was raining outside the Gibson residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Ronno and Queen Lahwhinie were supposed to be getting Minnie Mouse from Mickey's house as a favor from Aladdin, but were distracted because Lahwhinie had been playing video games and Ronno had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Lahwhinie as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Ronno as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Lahwhinie with a glare. She went back to her game and Ronno ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Minnie slammed the door hard and glared at Ronno and Lahwhinie. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Ronno noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Ronno, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said Aladdin, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Minnie, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Minnie, shivering with angry tears. Aladdin gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Ronno and Lahwhinie, who did not notice him. "Ronno! Lahwhinie!" he shouted. Ronno and Lahwhinie did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from Ronno. "Hey!" said Ronno as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Lahwhinie gasped in shock. "What up with that!?" Aladdin gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Minnie." Minnie nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Lahwhinie. Aladdin rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you big bully!" said Minnie. "Shh!" Aladdin shooshed her. He looked back at Ronno and Lahwhinie. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Mickey's house, but you were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Lahwhinie..." Ronno started, scowling at Lahwhinie. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Aladdin finished. "Ronno!" Lahwhinie snapped, glaring at Ronno. "I keep telling you they are bad people!" said Minnie. "Well," said Aladdin, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Ronno grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Lahwhinie. "Both of you, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said Ronno. "I'm supposed to be at the forest getting advice from the owl." "You're as evil as Jafar!" shouted Lahwhinie angrily. "Both of you apologize to Minnie and go upstairs." said Aladdin sternly. Ronno and Lahwhinie had no choice. Before they passed Minnie, they stopped. "Sorry." said Ronno. "I'm sorry." said Lahwhinie. Minnie said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. Ronno and Lahwhinie proceeded to their rooms in shame. "Minnie, Minnie," said Aladdin. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you out of these wet clothes in no time." Minnie nodded as he took her to have a change of clothes. Category:X Is Wet